Vows
by Lord Lector VIII
Summary: Clarice Starling wird nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Hannibal Lecter verhaftet. Übersetzung


Vows

(Original von rosa lunae s/2599350/1/Vows)

_Spielt nach dem BUCH Hannibal_

Als der Nation Tattler in fettem, knalligen Print verkündete: MRS HANNIBAL GESCHNAPPT; DR. LECTER NOCH FLÜCHTIG, musste die Welt innehalten und sich daran erinnern wer sie waren. Fünf Jahre waren seit ihrem Verschwinden nach dem grausamen Mord an Paul Krendler vergangen. Abgesehen von diesem Ereignis war kein Mord in dem unverwechselbaren Stil von Dr. Lecter oder der kalten Genauigkeit, die für Ex-Agent Starling charakteristisch war, aufgetaucht.  
Als die Boulevardpresse berichtete, dass die ehemalige FBI-Agentin Hannibal Lecter tatsächlich geheiratet hatte, eine Legende die beinahe vergessen war, hat es nicht die beabsichtigte Reaktion ausgelöst.

Clarice Lecters Geschichte wurde anstelle eines weltweiten Triumphs und Ruf nach ihrem Blut, mit Mitleid und verzerrter romantischer Faszination in der Öffentlichkeit aufgenommen. Insbesondere nachdem eine anonyme Quelle Aufnahmen ihrer Verhaftungen den Nachrichtenagenturen zuspielte. Als die Öffentlichkeit mitbekam wie mehrere FBI Agenten eine unbewaffnete, elegant gekleidete Frau angriffen, die sich der Verhaftung nicht versuchte zu entziehen, rief man nach dem Blut des FBI´s und nicht nach dem ihrer Gefangenen.

Sowohl im FBI als auch in der Öffentlichkeit herrschte jedoch eine zunehmende Besorgnis, da Dr. Hannibal Lecter nicht gefasst wurde. Folglich ließ das erhabene FBI seine Frustration und Scham an der Frau aus, die sie als Verräterin betrachteten – Ex-Special Agent Clarice Starling Lecter.  
Befragungsspezialisten, Psychiater und FBI Profiler wurden von überall aus den Staaten geholt um sie zu befragen. Aber wieder und wieder versagten sie. Manchmal blieb Clarice Starling völlig still. Manchmal verwickelte sie ihre Vernehmungsbeamten in ein fröhliches, lockeres Gespräch, bis sie sich so wohl fühlten, dass sie sich mit ihr unterhielt, dass sie Angst hatten. Manchmal beantwortete sie einfach jede Frage mit einer anderen Frage, bis die Fragesteller frustriert waren und gingen.

Aber forensische Psychiater konnten sie nicht als wahnsinnig einstufen. Tatsächlich berichteten alle, dass sie eine vollkommen gesunde, intelligente, charmante und selbstsichere Frau war, die zu Reue, Liebe, Ärger und Humor fähig war. Ihr West-Virginia Akzent wurde durch eine sanfte, artikulierte Aussprache ersetzt, die von italienischen Einflüssen geprägt wurde. Tatsächlich erschien ihr früherer Akzent nur in Fällen extremer Wut, die seit ihrer Gefangennahme aus einer eleganten Oper in Buenos Aires nicht mehr geschürt werden konnte.

Aber trotz aller ihrer Anstöße, konnten sie sie nicht dazu bringen den Aufenthaltsort ihres Mannes oder andere Details über ihn preiszugeben, außer der Tatsache dass sie verheiratet waren.  
Wie zu erwarten, wurde das FBI unruhig und griff auf andere Methoden zurück. In einem verlassenen FBI Safe-House in Wyoming, wurden an einem der ihren, Verhörmethoden benutzt die das FBI zuvor als schändlich bezeichnet hatte.

Clarice wurde in Einzelhaft gesteckt. Sie wurde tagelang in einen Raum mit einem Feldbett, einer Toilette und einem Waschbecken gesperrt. Kein Fenster, keine Gesellschaft. Sie bekam nur Wasser und gelegentlich ein Stück Brot. Aber nie hat sie sich beschwert, gebettelt, eine Bitte gestellt oder etwas entfernt Verdächtiges gemacht. Sie sprach nicht mit sich selbst oder hatte irgendeine Art Anfall. Tagsüber amüsierte sie sich, indem sie trainierte, sich streckte, meditierte, leise sang oder döste. Sie entfernte sogar die Matratze und zerlegte das Feldbett, so dass sie die Metallstangen des Bettes als Gewicht in ihrem täglichen Training verwenden konnte. Obwohl sie hydratisiert blieb, zeigte sich der Nahrungsmangel in ihren Bemühungen. Sie wurde mit jedem Tag schwächer und schwächer. Trotzdem gab sie nie nach.

Diese Methode funktionierte nicht. Die Agenten wechselten zu einer anderen Methode. Sie versuchten ihre Gesundheit zu verbessern, indem sie ihr ausreichend Mahlzeiten gaben. Sie hat ihre Kraft wieder erlangt, aber abgesehen von einer Bestätigung der verbesserten Küche, beantwortete sie ihre Fragen immer noch nicht.

Nachdem sie etwas von ihrer Kraft zurückgewonnen hatte, fiel das FBI auf ein neues Level. Sie begannen sie zu foltern.  
„Wo ist Dr. Lecter?", würden sie die gefesselte Clarice Lecter ausfragen.  
„Das möchte ich gerne selbst wissen. Ich vermisse ihn und wie es aussieht Sie auch.", würde sie antworten. Dann würden sie sie schlagen. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Schlag ins Auge oder auf das Kiefer. Ein brutaler Tritt in die Rippen oder eine langsame, rücksichtslose Drehung ihres Knöchels. Aber egal wie sie kreischte, weinte, brüllte, schrie, grunzte oder vor Schmerzen zischte, sie rief nie irgendwelche Worte. Keine Bitte um Hilfe, kein Ruf des Namens ihres Mannes, kein verfluchen der Agents. Nichts.  
Aber der wissende Schimmer in ihren Augen, den keine Kamera einfangen konnte und kein Auge vergessen konnte, sagte ihnen ohne Zweifel, dass sie einen sehr kostspieligen Fehler machten. Und ihre Folterer fanden heraus, dass wenn sie die Augen schlossen, um zu versuchen zu schlafen, ihr verletztes Gesicht, ihr höfliches Lächeln und ihre glühenden Augen da waren.

Schließlich, in einer nie zuvor gesehenen Verzweiflung, befahl der FBI-Direktor anonym, den letzten Versuch zu unternehmen, ihren Mund zu öffnen, aus Angst vor Schande und einem wilden Bedürfnis heraus, zu wissen wo Lecter war. Ein Agent Drummond, ein Mann, mit dem sie jetzt vertraut war, zeigte ihr arrogant eine schlecht gefälschte gerichtliche Anordnung zur Drogenintervention.  
Ganz süffisant, stellte Clarice fest: „Kein Gericht würde dies genehmigen. Zumal Sie sechs verschiedene Wörter falsch geschrieben haben, Tipp-Ex verwendet haben und eine Xerox-Maschine mit niedrigem Tonergehalt. Wenn Sie jedoch das Bedürfnis verspüren, Ihr eigenes Grab etwas tiefer zu graben, fühlen Sie sich bitte frei. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass das FBI seine Beharrlichkeit nicht verloren hat."

Ihre Worte waren vom Fieber leicht undeutlich. Einige ihrer schlecht gepflegten Wunden hatten sich entzündet. Tatsächlich wurden ihre Füße nicht einmal gefesselt, weil ein Knöchel gebrochen war. Drummond runzelte die Stirn, schien jedoch zufrieden zu sein, eine gefüllte Spritze mit glänzender Nadel herauszuziehen. Es löste aber keine Reaktion aus, zu seiner Frustration.  
„Starling -", er weigerte sich sie Mrs. Lecter zu nennen, trotz ihrer höflichen Bitten, „Sie haben geschworen dem Amerikanischen Volk zu dienen. Wie machen Sie das, indem Sie einen gesuchten Serienmörder schützen?"

Clarice überlegte ihre Antwort sorgfältig, als sie merkte, dass es wahrscheinlich die letzte sein würde, die sie geben konnte. „Ich hab diesen Eid geschworen, Special Agent Drummond. Und ich war ihm fast 11 Jahre lang treu. Mein Ruf wurde durch eine Drogenrazzia ruiniert, die durch die idiotische Laune eines eifersüchtigen Polizisten schiefging. Und langsam wurde mir klar, dass trotz meiner Hingabe zu meinem Job für über ein Jahrzehnt, der Job mir nie treu war. Und wie sie bewiesen haben, nie sein wird. Ich möchte Sie jedoch daran erinnern, dass ich nicht mehr beim FBI angestellt bin und technisch gesehen nicht mehr für diesen Eid verantwortlich bin. Aber auf meine Weise bin ich es. Ich schwor, nie zu verraten, immer zu beschützen. Und ich kann hoffentlich den höchsten Grad an Loyalität und Hingabe zeigen, indem ich die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben schütze, unabhängig davon, ob Sie es verstehen oder nicht. Wenn Sie es für notwendig halten mir in diesem Gebäude den letzten Atemzug zu nehmen, so sei es, aber es wird Ihnen niemals gelingen, mich zu überzeugen, ihn zu verraten. Ihre Entschlossenheit ist jedoch lobenswert, wenn auch in die Irre geführt. Fahren Sie also bitte mit Ihrer illegitimen Injektion fort, wenn Sie müssen."

Drummond verschlug es die Sprache. Diese Frau war in der Lage, ihn zu beglückwünschen, zu beschämen, zu verärgern und verblüffen und das alles in einem ruhigen Monolog. Aber die Anweisungen seines Direktors waren klar und im Gegensatz zu Starling waren seine Gedanken immer noch an das FBI gebunden. Trotz des neu gefundenen Zitterns in seinen Händen, stand er auf und ohne ein Wort stieß er die Spritze in ihren verletzten Oberarm. Er beobachtete wir ihre markanten Augen in ihrem Kopf zurück rollten und ihr Körper schlaff wurde, in den Seilen die sie an den Stuhl banden.

Grimmig holte Drummond ein Tonbandgerät aus seiner Tasche, drückte auf Aufnahme und legte es vor Mrs. Lecter auf den Tisch. In weniger als einer Minute begann sie unberechenbar zu zucken in ihrer Benommenheit. Bald begann sie unzusammenhängend zu murmeln, blicklose Augen huschten durch den Raum.  
„Clarice. Clarice. Können Sie mich hören?", fragte er laut, trotz seines offensichtlichen Abscheues mit sich selbst.

Das Medikament reagierte mit ihrem bereits schwachen und kranken Zustand. Schweiß strömte bereits in Bächen über ihre fahle Haut.  
„Ja", murmelte sie undeutlich.  
Blasen an ihren nackten Armen wurden durch ihr heftiges Zucken gegen die Seile verschlimmert. Ihr Haar war fettig und zerzauste, ihr Gesicht war verletzt, ihr Körper war gebrochen, aber sie befand sich immer noch in ihrem eleganten jägergrünen Kleid. Trotz des Zustandes des Kleides und ihres eigenen, hageren Aussehens war sie wunderschön, allein, verängstigt und hilflos, aber mutig bis zum Ende. Drummond hasste sich selbst.  
„Kennen Sie einen Mann Namens Dr. Hannibal Lecter?"

Ein wahnsinniges, aber sanftes Lächeln verzog ihr Gesicht, als ihre Krämpfe immer heftiger wurden.  
„Il mio amore...", murmelte sie. Sie sah Dinge, die er niemals sehen würde.  
„Wo haben Sie gelebt bevor sie geschnappt wurden?"  
„Rimarrò forte. Rimarrò sempre forte."  
Erregt lehnte Drummond sich vor. „Sprechen Sie Englisch Clarice. Wo haben Sie gelebt bevor Sie geschnappt wurden?"  
„Mit meinem Ehemann."  
Trotz seiner Frustration konnte Agent Drummond, über die Willenskraft dieser Frau, nur staunen. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, um beeindruckt zu sein.  
Clarice bekam schwere Anfälle und Blut lief aus ihren Mundwinkeln

„Wo ist Doktor Lecter, Clarice!", schrie er, und griff nach ihren zuckenden Schultern, um sie daran zu hindern, sich weiter zu verletzen.  
„Sta venendo!", kreischte sie freudig als ihr Stuhl durch ihre Krämpfe umstürzte.  
„Wo ist er, Clarice! Wo ist Lecter! Sagen Sie es mir!" Er trat gegen ihre Stuhlbeine und ließ sie so härter auf den Boden fallen.  
„Oh, la mia verita! Sta venendo!"  
„Was sagen Sie, Clarice!", schrie er verzweifelt und hob den Arm um ihre krampfende Gestalt zu schlagen.  
„Ich glaube Sie sagte, er kommt!"  
Sofortiges Verständnis und Terror erfüllten Agent Drumming. Der eiserne Arm, der seinen Oberkörper ergriff, und die Klinge, die seinen Hals durchschnitten hatte, war sogar schneller als seine eigene Erkenntnis. Er brach auf dem Boden zusammen, seine letzten Gedanken darüber, wie er sich während seiner Collegezeit in Italienisch durchgemogelt hatte.  
Dr. Hannibal Lecter sprang über Drummonds Körper, und in einer sanften Bewegung schnitt er die Seile auf, die Clarice festhielten und nahm ihren gebrochenen Körper sanft in die Arme. Er zuckte bei der Hitze ihrer Haut zusammen und der Doktor in ihm war über ihren Zustand alarmiert. Ihre wilden Augen huschten umher, aber als sich seine Arme um sie schlossen begannen ihre Anfälle langsam nachzulassen.  
„Qui sono, il mi caro. Qui sono."  
Zum ersten Mal, seit sie festgenommen wurde, erlaubte sich Clarice S. Lecter zu weinen. Und als sich ihre zitternden, verletzen Arme voller Vertrauen um seinen Nacken legten, erlaubte sich auch endlich Dr. Hannibal Lecter zu lächeln.

Italienische Übersetzung:

Il mio amore… - Meine Liebe...  
Rimarrò forte. Rimarrò sempre forte — Ich werde stark bleiben. Ich werde immer stark bleiben.  
Sta venendo — Er kommt  
Oh, la mia verita! Sta venendo — Oh meine Wahrheit. Er kommt  
Qui son, il me caro. Qui sono. — Ich bin hier meine Liebe. Ich bin hier.


End file.
